


You're only a dream (right?)

by Basicperfectionist



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dreams, Gen, I wrote this for their birthday and just finished it oops, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream last night. You were in it again. Actually, you all were. I don’t understand. Are you even real? Probably not. This is stupid, you don’t exist. And yet…. I think you might</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're only a dream (right?)

_I had a dream last night. You were in it again. Actually, you all were. I don’t understand. Are you even real? Probably not. This is stupid, you don’t exist. And yet…. I think you might_

 

I sat in a bright room, in a huge chair. I can’t explain it but it felt…wrong. It was too big. Too opened. I was totally alone in this big opened room that didn’t even seem like a room. It felt more like a space. Empty with no walls to be found. Not that I would be able to see them in that darkness. Was it really dark or was the space just blackness? I wasn’t sure any more. When I tried to stand, an invisible force kept me seated in the chair.

 

“Aoba?”

 

The voice startled me, causing me to take in a sharp gasp. It sounded so familiar yet… very wrong. Everything in that room was wrong. Suddenly, a figure took shape before me… And it looked just like myself. The only difference was the eyes; the eyes weren’t right. He spoke, his tone sounding annoyed, although strangely amused.

 

“Guys, he’s finally here~” he cooed over his shoulder as he drunkenly waltzed forward and took a seat next to me, draping an arm around my shoulders. “Decided to join us?” Sly whispered into my ear so hot and wet that chills ran down my spine and goosebumps crawled across my skin. What was with this guy?

 

“Sly, leave him be! You know he doesn’t remember,” came a scolding voice, another figure fading into view. This one was much taller and he smiled kindly at me, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the one called Sly.

 

A third voice joined the others, this one much softer and meeker than the rest. “We apologize for the intrusion, Aoba. We just wanted to talk with you.” He said as he sat on the arm of the chair, right next to me. Unlike the other two, whose hair was blue, his was black. His eyes were soft and almost hypnotizing, only if I looked too long.

 

“Who…are all of you?” I asked cautiously, glancing around at the three with confusion in my eyes. The tall one spoke to answer me, before Sly could.

 

“I am Ren, as I said before, he is Sly, and he is Sei.” Ren listed off, pointing to each as he did. I furrowed my eyebrows in bewilderment, opening my mouth to question why he and my allmate had the same name. Before I had the chance to speak though, Sly wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me to close, nuzzling his nose against my cheek.

 

“Aoooooooba~ Don’t question anything, ok? You don’t need to worry, this is only a dream, isn’t it?” He asked, though his voice was teasingly like I was missing something very obvious. Sly’s tongue slowly ran across his lips, his fingers delving under the waistband of my jeans. A gasp left my lips, quickly slapping his hand and shoving him away with red stained cheeks. When I shoved him, he pouted. “Tch, you’re no fun. Come on, loosen up a little! Even stuffy ole Ren is more relaxed than you! Well, relaxed for _him_ at least.”

 

Sei spoke again, gently placing his hand atop of mine. He looked sad and it made my heart ache for reasons I couldn’t explain. “You don’t need to be nervous around us. We know you better than anyone br- Uh...Aoba, as I said, we wanted to talk.” he hummed and smile, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. Finally, I was able to find my voice again.

 

“I don’t understand what’s happening. What kind of dream is this? What do you want to talk about?” I rambled off my questions, shoving Sly’s hands off of me again when one began rubbing my inner thigh, the other touching my cheek to turn me towards him.

 

Sei sighed deeply and looked up at Ren, mouthing something before looking back at me. The raven haired man spoke again, this time to Ren “He won’t remember… We can tell him, can’t we?” he asked in a hushed tone.

 

His fingers slowly ran through my hair, startling me. What startled me wasn’t the pain… It was the lack of pain. _This is a dream, Aoba. Of course it isn’t going to hurt..._

Sly groaned and managed to lay his head in my lap before I could protest, even nuzzling at my crotch with his nose. I moved my hands down to him, shifting him to my thigh to keep him away from there. He looked disappointed but said nothing. _Seriously_ what is with this guy?

 

“You dumbasses are making waaaaaaay too big a deal out of it. Tell him or not, I want to have some fun and you’re stressing me out with all this seriousness shit!” Sly complained and rolled his head back a little to look up at Sei.

 

With a sigh, Ren walked over and sat by my feet, not unlike a dog. It was kind of cute actually. Without thinking, I reached my hand out and scratched behind his ear. An impish grin spread across his lips at the gesture, leaning into my fingertips. The position, Sei on my side with his fingers running through my hair, Ren at my feet, petting him slowly, and even Sly laying in my lap, made me feel...strangely content.

 

We talked for what seemed like hours. They asked about my job, which ended in a long winded rant about the little brats, Mio, Kio, and Nao that enjoyed making my work a living hell. Eventually I got onto the subject of Yoshie and Clara and I swear I heard one of them groan in what sounded like distress.

 

They asked about Granny, and I didn’t question how they knew about her. I didn’t question anything anymore. I told them that she was stubborn and hard headed as ever, insisting she was fine even when her face contorted in pain. Sly laughed when I recalled how she yelled at me for an hour straight for twisting my ankle and hit me upside the head for trying to ‘back talk’.

 

The trio even asked about my new friends. Koujaku came up first and I told them how he was such a lady’s man and it was really gross to see all the woman hanging all over him. Seriously, he needs to learn a thing or two about humility. When I talked about Mizuki and him trying to convince me to get a tattoo, Sly excitedly suggested that I should. I don’t think I trusted his judgment. At all. Ren laughed when I talked about my allmate Ren, though I couldn’t figure out why. The other two snickered softly and told me it was an ‘inside joke’. Whatever that means.  
Sei seemed to get very uncomfortable when I brought up Trip and Virus, stiffening up at my side.

 

The entire time we talked, none of them talked about themselves.

 

After a while, all of them stood and moved in front of me. I remained plastered to the too big white chair. “Wait, what’s going on? Where are you three going?” I asked, starting to panic as I struggled to stand. They couldn’t leave yet! I wasn’t done talking with them!

 

Sei gave me an extremely smile “We have to go now br- Aoba. It’s time for you to wake up.” He cooed and reached out to touch my hair one more time, my soft locks easily sliding through his fingers. I hummed for a moment at the feeling of his fingers, eyes widening when he began to slowly back up.

 

Sly scoffed and crossed his arms “Tch. I didn’t get to do anything fun this time...” He complained before taking a step forward, grabbing my jaw, and pressing a hard kiss against my lips. His lips remained on mine for a few moments, holding me there, before he pulled back with a loud ‘pop’. I sputtered and covered my mouth, eyes wide. Are you serious? Did he really...

 

“Wh-What the hell?! Sly, that’s weird! To kiss another man like that!” I yelped through my hand, cheeks burning. He laughed with a cunning smirk on his face but it only took a few seconds before his expression turned to one of melancholy. Though I swear I saw anger somewhere in those bright amber eyes.

 

Ren was last, kneeling down in front of me before gently taking my face in his large hands. He stared into my eyes for a moment with a warm smile before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. “Aoba, it’s time now. Go back to your life. We’ll be here when you dream again…” he promised, reluctantly removing his hands and standing.

 

Then, the three began to fade away. No… Not yet…. I’m not ready for you to leave…! They began to fade away, right as the chair finally allowed me to leap up. I grabbed Sei and hugged him, holding him until he was gone and I was awake.

 

Ren licked my face as I woke up “Aoba, are you ok?” he asked, voice tender.

 

“I think…it was just a dream.” I whispered and I swear I saw sadness in those big eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It was my first fic for dmmd and my first fic in general in a LONG time. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friend Ray, aka indecisivegaymer on tumblr, for editing and revising this and helping me make it better!
> 
> Please comment your honest thoughts~


End file.
